


Winter Deepens

by dazzler



Series: A Light In Coerthas [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Cloaca, M/M, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, spoilers for beginning of heavensward, spoilers for post-ARR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzler/pseuds/dazzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh Gods, I forgot,” Adai groaned. “This doesn’t happen to Elezen, does it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Deepens

**Author's Note:**

> in my hc the buduga clan is from the southern desert area. sorry i just went fucking nuts with au ra anatomy lmao.

“...And here’s the fountain Emmanellain fell in when he was eight,” said Haurchefant. “I had to pull him out and rescue him from a nesting swan.” He imitated angry flapping wings with his hands, and Adai laughed. “I know it’s hard to believe there was a time when this was a proper garden, and everything wasn’t covered in snow.”

As if being reminded of the cold, Adai tugged his coat closer and shivered. Haurchefant resisted the urge to wrap an arm around him. The Au Ra man seemed to be having trouble adjusting to the constant lack of sunlight and warmth in Ishgard.

“I’ve never stayed in a place like this before,” he confessed.

“It is a bit much,” Haurchefant said, thinking how sparse Dragonhead probably looked in comparison.

“No, I mean with a normal family.”

“I don’t know if I would call us normal,” said Haurchefant, raising an eyebrow.

Adai smiled a little at that. “Well, I was raised by the Buduga clan, so I never had parents. Just a bunch of warrior brothers.”

“Oh, I… I’m sorry,” said Haurchefant, feeling rather like an ass.

“Don’t be.” Adai waved a hand. “It was a long time ago, and I’ve left that part of my life behind.”

“Still, I--”

He was interrupted by Alphinaud waddling out of the manor doors, bundled in an overly large coat that used to belong to Artoirel.

“Adai!” he called. “Are you ready to go?”

“Just a moment, Alphinaud,” Adai said. He turned to Haurchefant. “I don’t know how I can thank you.”

“Your presence is a gift in itself,” he assured him.

“I just don’t want to cause trouble for your family. I’m worried you’ll be branded as heretics.” Haurchefant followed the motion of Adai’s hand as it lifted, unconsciously, to touch the black scales at his throat.

What he wanted to say was something like, “you should worry more about yourself,” because he was happy, thrilled even, to have Adai here with him, seeing the place he had pledged his life for, meeting the people he loved. But only a fool would miss the way the inhabitants of the Holy See looked at him: as a dragon, not a man. Ishgardians thought of the Auri as those whose ancestors lay with dragons and drank their blood, and they did not look kindly on those who associated with them.

Haurchefant said none of this, instead taking one of Adai’s hands in his own and clasping it. “Keep warm,” he said. _Be safe._

* * *

That night, after Alphinaud and Adai had returned from their mission, Haurchefant was woken by noises from the room across the hall. He rose quickly, pulling on a robe before going to investigate the disturbance.

Adai’s room was bathed in moonlight. He was sitting up in bed, shivering and pale.

“Are you alright? I heard shouting,” Haurchefant said. Adai gave him a weak smile.

“Sorry about that. I was having a nightmare.”

Haurchefant fixed him with a worried look. “Can I get you anything, my friend?” he asked.

“Could you stay? Just for a bit,” said Adai. His limbal rings glowed in the darkness like twin moons.

“Of course.” Haurchefant crossed the threshold and took a seat by him on the bed. Strange, to see a being as large and fearsome as Adai shaking and sweating from such a mundane thing as a nightmare. “Would it help to talk about it?”

“What happened in Ul’dah brought back some pretty unpleasant memories, I guess.”

Not wanting to apologize again, Haurchefant reached out to squeeze Adai’s shoulder. “We’ll find them,” he promised.

“I couldn't,” Adai said, voice rough. “In my dream. You were gone, too.”

Haurchefant looked at him for a long moment. “It was only a dream,” he said at last.

Adai looked as though he were about to say something, but then thought better of it. This close, Haurchefant could hear the unsteady thudding of his heart.

“You can go, I’ll be alright now,” he said, starting a little when Haurchefant reached up to brush sweat-slick dark hair out of his eyes.

“May I kiss you goodnight, then?” Haurchefant asked. Adai made no move to protest, so he pressed his lips to Adai’s cheek.

He meant it as a comforting gesture, but when he went to pull away Adai gripped his forearm.

“I was hoping,” he said, avoiding Haurchefant’s eyes.

Haurchefant licked his lips, which suddenly felt very dry. “Show me?”

He tugged Haurchefant down to cover his mouth with his own. Their kissing grew more urgent, Adai catching Haurchefant’s bottom lip between his sharp teeth as Haurchefant looped his arms around Adai’s shoulders, running his fingers over the horns jutting out at the nape of Adai’s neck.

The action seemed to snap Adai out of it, and he scrambled back on the bed, breathing hard.

“Wait, we can’t, I’m--” He didn’t finish. It hung unspoken in the air between them.

“My dear friend, you are far more important to me than what anyone else thinks,” Haurchefant said, and Adai moved forward to cup his face and kiss him again, gentler this time, the sweep of his tongue in Haurchefant’s mouth eliciting a low noise of pleasure from him.

When they parted, it was only far enough that they could still share each other’s breath. “Don’t,” Adai said, his voice soft against Haurchefant’s lips, and Haurchefant felt an unfamiliar ache settle in his chest. “Don’t throw away what you have for my sake.”

“I do this for mine,” he said, pulling away and watching Adai’s eyes flutter closed as he went to the edge of the bed to kneel. “And I’m not throwing anything away. I fear I’m terribly greedy when it comes to you.”

That made Adai’s expression go all warm and pleased. “Ah, there’s that smile,” said Haurchefant, untying his robe and letting it fall open.

Adai moved so that his legs were on either side of him, fencing him in with their length, and Haurchefant leaned in to mouth at his inner thigh, occasionally letting his teeth scrape over the skin. His hands came up to caress the rough black scales that wound over Adai’s hips and down the sides of his thighs.

“Is this alright?” Haurchefant asked.

Adai nodded. “But quit being a tease,” he said, eyelids falling half shut as Haurchefant resumed his attentions.

“Nonsense,” said Haurchefant. “I just want to taste all of you.” He tugged at the waistband of Adai’s undergarments, though, and Adai lifted his hips so he could pull them off.

“Here, too.” He ran his thumb over the slit between Adai’s legs, causing him to shudder. The head of his cock was already exposed, flushed and leaking, and Haurchefant lapped at it, tasting salt on his tongue while his fingers coaxed Adai’s erection out.

“Look at how wet you are,” said Haurchefant, twisting his fingers in deep, and Adai stifled a moan in the crook of his elbow, squeezing his eyes shut.

At full length, his cock was huge, tapering slightly toward the head and covered in black spines. Haurchefant gave it an experimental lick, dragging his tongue from base to tip and taking in its strong, musky scent.

The spines were tucked flat against Adai’s cock and went in smoothly past Haurchefant’s lips. He reached down to grip his own cock, which was quickly swelling with blood, and his pleased hum caused Adai to twitch in his mouth.

“Oh, Gods, Haurchefant…”

He relaxed his jaw, pressing forward to take more. Even with the tip hitting the back of his throat, he still couldn’t fit the entire thing in his mouth, so he wrapped his fingers around the base until his lips touched the side of his fist with each downward motion. Adai stroked his hair and murmured encouragements.

“Haurchefant, you, ah, you feel so good.”

The praise made heat spike in his stomach, and he pulled off, Adai making a slightly pained noise as Haurchefant climbed into his lap and began covering him with kisses. The scales at his throat were cooler against his lips in comparison to the heat of his bare skin.

“I want you inside me,” Haurchefant said.

“No. Hang on, wait.” Adai pushed at his shoulders. Haurchefant stopped what he was doing and sat back.

“Is something wrong?”

“See these?” Adai indicated the downward facing spines currently lying flat against his dick. “Right now they’re harmless, but after I come, they sort of…” He trailed off.

“Sort of?”

“Stick out,” said Adai, looking embarrassed. “Just enough so that my partner can’t, um, get away.”

“...Oh.”

“It shouldn’t be a problem if we’re careful, but.” Adai swallowed. “Are you sure you still want to do this with me?”

“I trust you,” said Haurchefant without hesitation. Adai still looked nervous, so Haurchefant kissed him, letting his teeth catch gently on Adai’s lower lip. “You won’t hurt me.”

“Let me get you ready, then,” he said. The color in his cheeks complimented his swollen mouth well, Haurchefant thought. “Get on your knees.”

He did as he was told, going to all fours on the bed with Adai behind him. Adai’s hands held him open, and Haurchefant jolted as Adai’s tongue slipped between his cheeks, tracing over and licking at his hole. He felt Adai’s breath, warm and wet, before the tip of his tongue pressed inside.

“Adai,” he said, breaking off into a gasp and shoving back. He could feel the raised keratin that lined Adai’s jaw digging into him.

Adai withdrew to kiss and suck at him, one hand steadying himself on Haurchefant’s thigh while the other stroked his swollen cock. Haurchefant couldn’t hold back a drawn-out moan as Adai’s tongue plunged into him again, and he pressed his mouth into his forearm to muffle the sound. Slowly, Adai began to fuck Haurchefant with his tongue, building up a steady rhythm.

“Stop, or I’m going to come,” he managed to groan.

Adai stopped, moving to the nightstand to retrieve a jar and slick his fingers before they replaced his tongue. He made purposeful motions in and out, adding another finger and curling them inside until Haurchefant was panting and thrusting his hips back against him.

“I think you’re ready.” Adai sat up and Haurchefant felt the head of his cock nudging at his entrance. “Please tell me if it hurts.”

It wasn’t bad at first, but his breathing turned ragged as Adai’s cock slid further in, stretching him open. Even with the preparation, his legs shook with the effort of accommodating it, and there was a dull ache beginning to spread from the base of his spine.

“Wait,” he said, and Adai froze. “I need… I need a moment.”

“Take as long as you want.” He drew back a bit, and Haurchefant willed himself to relax. “Can I touch you?”

Haurchefant nodded and sighed as Adai’s hand looped around his waist and began to jerk him off. He felt the tension slowly leave his muscles, and he exhaled a long, shaky breath.

“How are you feeling?” Adai asked. 

“You’re bigger than I expected,” he said with a huff. Adai laughed, and Haurchefant shifted beneath him. “Adai, I want to look at you.”

He let himself be turned onto his back, wincing only a little at the discomfort of Adai’s cock leaving him. Adai took a moment to re-apply the ointment from the jar to his cock with several strokes. Haurchefant bit his lip as he pushed in again, putting his arms around Adai’s neck and holding on, 

“You can move now,” he said after a moment.

No one had proven thus far whether or not Auri were descended from dragons, but Haurchefant thought the ridges that ran down his back felt like scars from where there used to be wings. He ran his hands over them as Adai fucked him in long, smooth strokes, his legs wrapped around Adai’s midsection.

Now that he was used to the size, the ache became more pleasurable than painful, and he had to bury his face in Adai’s shoulder to keep from being too loud. Fury forbid he wake one of the other residents of the Fortemps manor.

" _Yes_ , Gods, harder--"

Each of Adai’s thrusts was rubbing over his prostate, and a shift in the angle of Adai’s hips was all it took to wreck Haurchefant completely. He came with a cry, untouched, warmth spilling between their bodies as Adai continued to fuck him through the aftershocks.

“I’m getting close,” he warned, nudging Haurchefant onto his side. He gave a few more shallow thrusts before pushing in until their hips met. He held Haurchefant tightly as he came.

“Keep still,” he said, pressing his lips to the nape of Haurchefant’s neck. There was a prickling sensation where Adai’s cock was buried inside of him. It was tight and unfamiliar, and he couldn’t help the small noise of distress that slipped out of his mouth. Behind him, Adai stiffened.

“I’m fine,” said Haurchefant, already feeling himself adjusting to the stretch.

As if in apology, Adai began to stroke his chest and stomach, moving his hands in calming circles. He reached down to squeeze at Haurchefant’s thigh.

“Mmm, that’s wonderful,” Haurchefant said, words slurring together. Everything was so warm and pleasant and he was so full. Adai nuzzled him, breath hot as he panted against Haurchefant’s shoulder. Inside of him, he could feel Adai’s cock pulse, and he felt himself, improbably, growing hard again.

“Oh Gods, I forgot,” Adai groaned. “This doesn’t happen to Elezen, does it?”

“No, I don’t think so,” said Haurchefant, head lolling back against Adai’s chest. He wondered vaguely where all the bones in his body went.

“It’s something to do with my scent afterwards. It’s meant to make you feel good.”

“I feel good,” Haurchefant announced, marveling at the way his body fit so snugly into Adai’s larger frame.

“That’s… yes.”

“Touch me?” he asked. When Adai’s fingers closed around his cock, Haurchefant arched into it and whined, struggling not to squirm too much. “Please, Adai, more.”

Adai’s grip tightened and he pulled upwards, drawing a helpless, keening noise from Haurchefant. His thoughts scattered, and it was all he could do not to rut against Adai’s hand.

“It’s okay, you can let go. I’ve got you.” The brush of Adai’s lips over Haurchefant’s ear made him whimper and grip Adai’s arm tighter to his chest, desperate for some sort of anchor in the rush of sensation that left him breathless and dizzy.

Adai held him through his second orgasm as he’d promised, keeping their bodies close together as the force of it shook him and he came into Adai’s fist. When he finished, Haurchefant slumped against him, totally drained. 

Adai slipped out soon after, and Haurchefant rolled over so they were facing each other.

“Love you,” he murmured, pressing a clumsy kiss to the corner of Adai’s mouth.

Through the haze of exhaustion and pheromones and on the verge of drifting to sleep, he couldn’t be sure what Adai had said, but he thought it might have been, “You too.”


End file.
